


The Mystery Of A Magical Child

by cloudyazurephoenix



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyazurephoenix/pseuds/cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom is sent to Earth by her sister Daphne in order to escape the attack on Sparks, and left in a burning building... When Maryse Lightwood finds a child in a burning building, which goes out when she picks her up, she suspects something is not entirely mundane about the child, and returns to the institute with her. Growing up in the institute isn't easy, but the last princess of Sparks can handle it, even if she doesn't know her true heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery Of A Magical Child

Chapter 1 - Daphne's Final Stand

 

Daphne's POV

Running. She had to keep running. She had to escape. She knew that if she stopped or was caught, and the child swaddled in blankets taken from her, then everything would be lost. It was so important that she got her sister to safety - even if it cost her, her own life. Heart pounding, she continued to run, then stumbled back in shock as an explosion rocked the palace. Eyes wide, she turned and fled, her long golden robes swirling around her in a flurry of golden material, as the distant roar of the battle crashed down upon her. Skidding round the corner, she burst into the throne room and slammed the door behind her, before slumping against them, breathing heavily.

Scanning the room for any sign of life, she sighed, relieved to see that it was empty. Hurrying over to the far wall behind the thrones, she glanced down at her little sister Bloom, who was looking up at her with large cyan blue eyes from where she was cocooned in her blankets. She smiled gently at her, running her hand through the sisters short orange-red hair before reaching into one of the pockets inside her robes, and drawing out an intricate pendant. Carefully, she placed the pendant so it hung around her sister's neck and smiled fondly at each of their names carved into its surface - Bloom, Daphne, Oritel and Miriam.

Reaching the other side of the hall, she clutched her baby sister to her before closing her eyes and concentrating on opening a portal to Earth, where she knew her sister would be protected. She opened her eyes and stared at the bright blue glow that emanated from the portal on the wall before her. The light from the portal swirled hypnotically, and in its depths she could just see a glimpse of the Earth in all its exotic beauty. It was strange, she had only ever seen the Earth in pictures before, so to be so close that she would actually be there if she took a few steps forward was unreal. She continued to stare into the swirling depths of the portal, when she heard the distant sound of footsteps rapidly drawing nearer, marking what she knew would probably be her last moments. In her panic, she hurriedly placed a kiss on her sisters forehead before pushing her through, and anxiously watching as her sister disappeared into the bright glow of the portal. She breathed a sigh of relief when her sister was gone and the portal snapped shut, just as the doors slammed open once more.

The intimidating hunched figures of the three ancestral witches, Belladonna, Lysslis and Tharma, were looming in the doorway, staring at her with malicious intent, their long, tattered grey dresses hanging limply around them. Frozen, she stood staring wide eyed at the three ancient witches that had swept into the room.

"Where is she?" Belladonna, the leader of the three demanded, sneering at her. "Where is the child?!"

Her previous gut clenching fear had dissipated, completely overwhelmed by the sudden, burning desire for revenge against the witches that had attacked her home, and she smiled smugly.

"You're too late, she's gone, and you'll never find her!" Daphne said, still smirking despite the glares the old hags sent at her.

Narrowing their eyes at her, the witches snarled and flew at her, launching spheres of dark energy at her.

"Bottomless ice!"

"Eternal darkness!"

"Unchained lightning!"

She dived out of the way as the dark magic collided with the thrones behind where she had been stood, causing them to burst into flames. Pleased with her small victory against the twisted, ancient witches that had cost her kingdom so much in their search for the Dragon Fire, she fired back at them, laughing as Tharma was thrown backwards. It was time for her to get her own back against the witches that had destroyed her kingdom in their relentless search for the power of the Great Dragon that had created the magical dimension, before settling on Sparks, the planet at its centre. Ever since the very beginning of the magical dimension, the royal family of Sparks had dutifully guarded the Dragon Fire against those who would use it only use it for evil, like the ancestral witches. However now they would never find it, as the flame had manifested itself within her little sister, who despite only being a year old, already displayed an extraordinary amount of power, and was now gone. She had sent her to Earth, the last place they would think to look because as far as the humans were concerned, magic wasn't real, only a thing of stories.  
Smirking, she fired back at the witches, but she didn't realise that Lysslis had snuck up behind her until it was too late, and she was blasted head first into a wall. Groaning, she pushed herself up from where she had been thrown against the wall, and glared at the trio of witches who were cackling at her misfortune.

"So, the great heir to the throne of Sparks isn't all that powerful then," Tharma sneered. "How pathetic."

"You know, we really did expect someone far more powerful and impressive to be Sparks' crown princess, not to mention a Sirenix fairy, and the last and most powerful of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magix. I must say I'm disappointed, I did expect more of a challenge," Belladonna pouted, before grinning wickedly.

"Oh, you'll get more of a challenge, you'll never get what you want, the Dragon Fire will never be yours!" Daphne retorted angrily, throwing her hands above her head. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!"

There was a blinding flash of light as Daphne transformed. Her long flowing dress turning into a pale green tube top and a pale blue ruffled mini skirt, and leggings in the same colour. Yellow ribbons had wound themselves around her legs, and she wore matching ankle boots. More ribbons had been tied around her arms, only these were violet in colour, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and streaked with light red. Finally, yellow wings with green borders sprouted from her back as her transformation completed.

Angrily, she thrust her hands out towards the witches, who were still cackling madly.

"Flame spiral!" She cried as a burst of energy flew from her hands at the witches.

However, the magic she had sent at the witches had stopped at the last moment, and she was horrified as her magic came rushing back to her. With a scream, she was thrown back against the thrones, which were still burning, bouncing off and hitting her head and back on the floor with a sickening crunch.

The world spun in and out of focus as Daphne struggled to stay conscious despite the sheer agony of her rebounding magic as its power coursed through her broken body. Raising her head slightly off the floor, she watched, unable to do anything to protect herself as the withes loomed over her. Desperate to avenge her people, she weakly threw a sphere of light energy at the old hags, which feebly travelled towards them but was knocked away at a flick of Lysslis' wrist.

"The curse we put on the Sirenix magic has claimed its last victim," one of the witches said, she couldn't tell which one any more, the three witches had blurred into one imposing figure. "After all, there are no other Sirenix fairies left now Politea has abandoned her."

"No there aren't, she's dying here, alone, forsaken by who she thought was her friend, to perish at the hands of the curse we put on the Sirenix power," said another.

"Such a shame," said the last sarcastically.

As the encroaching darkness which marked her death grew ever nearer, she smiled and chuckled weakly through the haze gathering in front of her eyes at the thought that now her sister was gone, the old hags would never get the Dragon Fire. After all, Earth was the last place they would think to look for her, a world that was now completely devoid of magic because of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Her head thunked against the floor once more, and the last thing she remembered was three high, cold, cruel laughs and a brutal burning pain, before her vision faded to black, and she was gone.

 

No one's POV

Far, far away from the scene of the battle, where an old kingdom fell to ice for what would be years to come, a lonely woman was sneaking around the back streets of New York City, USA, Earth. The woman was no ordinary human though, and her escape from the norm was clearly displayed in the seemingly tribal tattoos that were visible down both her arms, and even on her neck. However, it wasn't just the strange runes that covered her skin that singled her out from the crowd, no it was the translucent blades that were sheathed on her hips, which glinted in the sunlight that caught the blades. 

Maryse Lightwood had been out hunting since that morning, and now the sun was already setting over the New York skyline, making her swords glow with a deep orange light. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail, but after a long day of hunting the demons that stalked the back alleys and night clubs of New York, it was half hanging out of its restraint. Now, however, she was finally heading back to the Institute, eager to get out of her gear which was covered in a revolting concoction of dirt, sweat and demon blood. As she hurried through the alleys, she was stopped short the acrid smell of smoke filled her nostrils. Her head jerked up, and she frantically looked around her with her eyes, searching for the location of the smoke. There. Smoke was rapidly curling up into the air from an old building only a few buildings down from where she was stood, and her eyes widened when her ears picked up a faint wailing cry coming from inside the burning building. 

Horrified, she dashed to the building, kicking down the door and storming inside the burning building without a second thought. Smoke was unfurling throughout the room, coming from the back room of the old house, and the cries grew louder and more insistent as time passed. She barged into the back room and stopped in shock at the sight before her. Flames had engulfed the room, yet at its centre swaddled in blankets was a baby. But that wasn't what had shocked her so much as to make her freeze. The baby was trapped inside some sort of bubble, that was protecting it from the flames, which despite the fact that they were licking up the side of the bubble, couldn't actually get to the baby. Breaking free of her shock, she darted across to the centre of the room where the child was, to her surprise, she received no resistance to when she went to pick up the baby, her hands slipping through the shield and picking up the small child. 

To her amazement, as she picked up the blue eyed, red haired child, and clutched her to her chest, the fire went out. Taken aback, she stared round in utter shock at the room, and then down at the baby girl she was holding. The fire had gone completely out, and there was no sign that there had ever been one in the first place. No fire damage, no smoke, no nothing!

"What are you, little one?" she murmured softly. 

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Normally she was used to strange occurrences - she was a Shadowhunter for god's sake, she fights demons for a living! Yet something that seemed like a little magic shocked her so much - maybe she was a warlock? Carefully she inspected the little girl, but there was nothing. It was so odd, what is she?

Take care of her...

A voice whispered in the darkness of the house. Her eyes darted round as she looked for the source of the mysterious voice, but there was nothing.

Take care of Bloom...

The voice whispered again.

"Bloom," she wondered, looking at the baby cradled in her arms. "Is that your name little one?"

There was no reply from the strange voice this time, and she cuddled the baby closer to her.

You have to protect her Maryse Lightwood, she needs you, there are people who would kill her if they find her...

Shocked and horrified by what the voice had said she hugged the child tighter to her, and her mind was made up, she was determined to protect the small baby girl who was staring up at her with such big eyes. 

Set in her decisions, she walked out of the house and down the street, she was going to protect her with every fibre of her being.  
Once more the voice echoed through the old house and out into the street.

Take care of her...


End file.
